


It's Too Hot For This

by tinyko



Series: Ulaz Never Died [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Self-Insert, Suggestive Themes, Trans Male Character, Xenophilia, au where ulaz never dies but instead pops onto the real world lol, damn leo back at it again with the self insert, im hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyko/pseuds/tinyko
Summary: It's summer time and Leo's AC broke, leaving the human and his alien house guest to find other ways to stay cool in the terrible heat.





	It's Too Hot For This

**Author's Note:**

> (sticks m leggy out) My friend got me into Voltron and didn't tell me Ulaz dies so I got attached ans really gay and now I am forced to write to cope with this.

It's a miserably hot day; humidity hangs in the air causing everything to droop under it's weight, fans spin wildly to try beat the heat, hardly anyone is brave enough to venture outside.

In a small apartment bedroom, a small boy lays on his bed in just a loose tank top and a tiny pair of shorts, his pale legs bare. A fan blasts next to his bed, futilely trying to cool the room. Lounging, stetched out on the floor is a huge humanoid being dressed in just a pair of tight black pants, flipping through a paperback novel lazily. The human boy whines and rolls to his side.

"Ulaz," The tiny male groans, "It's so hot."

The alien, Ulaz, blinks his bright yellow eyes at the human, "Yes it is."

"How do you deal with all your fur? I would die."

"Our home planet had very hot times, hotter than this. Our fur is thin during these times. If you were a Galra, Leo, you wouldn't die," Ulaz returns his look to the book on the floor in front of him.

"So... that's why there was a whole bunch of short, light coloured clumps of hair at the turn of the season? You shedded it all." Leo, the human male, grins widely.

Ulaz doesn't respond, but his ears twitch just the slightest amount- what Leo has come to know as embarrassment. The human chuckles and flops onto his back and closes his eyes.

The alien had been living with the small human for almost a year now, after he just appeared on Leo's balcony one night. After lots of explaining, they came to the conculsion that after Ulaz destroyed some monster by altering time and space, he was transported to another world, or at least several decades in the past.

Leo turns on his other side with a groan. An idea pops into his head, and he sits up abruptly with a small cheer which causes Ulaz to start.

"I have an idea!" Leo exclaims as he clambers off the bed and over the stretch out Galra to get to his dresser.

Ulaz makes a noise that's distinctly Galra (a cat purr, as Leo calls it) in question.

"There's a little ice cream shop across the street from here, and that sounds _perfect_ right now while my AC's busted."

"Ice... cream?" The Galra turns his head to face Leo in confusion.

A gasp leaves the human, "You Galra don't have ice cream? I am so sorry, I will fix this right now. I'll just get a vanilla cone for you. I'll be back in like 10!" 

And he's gone, leaving the huge space cat alone in the apartment. He sighs and goes back to his book, some historical fiction Leo has in his room that's well worn. 

Ulaz hadn't expected to live, he knew he was going to die, so waking up on a much too small couch in a strange home with a tiny human leaning over him was a shock. He had leapt away, over the couch and pressed himself against the wall, ready to fight, while the human scurried to the other side of the wall with a small shriek and dropping the cloth in his hands.

It had taken a lot of explaining before the alien calmed and several weeks for him to stop feeling on edge. The human, Leo, helped him beyond imagination. He was patient and kind, with a soft voice and gentle hands- Ulaz didn't come out of the battle unscathed.

The sound of the door jostles him from his thoughts and he realises he had been staring at the same page the entire time. Leo calls from the main room of the apartment.

Ulaz stands and makes his way to the small human, bending down some to fit through the tiny human doorways. Leo stands in the kitchen area, holding two slightly melted cones of ice cream, one vanilla for Ulaz and one a light blue and pink mix. He beams when he sees the giant alien enter the main area and holds out the vanilla.

"Here! It'll melt supet fast and get your hand all sticky, so try to eat quick!"

Ulaz cautiously takes the cold treat and watches as Leo sticks his small, pink tongue out and licks a stray drip of melted ice cream from his hand. The alien tilts his head to the side as he watches the human lap at the sweet treat and slowly sticks his tongue out a teeny bit also. While still watching Leo, Ulaz copies his movement.

The cold sweet touches his tongue and Leo looks up at just the right time. A huge smile erupts on Leo's face as he watches the alien taste the ice cream for the first time. After the first lick, the Galra starts to eat the treat with less caution and his tongue slowly comes out more and- Woah.

Leo bites his lip.

The Galra's tongue is much longer than the small human had imagined- not that he had or anything, because he _totally_ doesn't have a huge crush on Ulaz or something.

A rosy blush dusts across the human's cheeks and spreads over his nose. A drop of vanilla rolls down the cone and Ulaz swipes it up just before it hits his hand. His yellow eyes dark to Leo, who jumps slightly and moves his attention back to his melty cotton candy ice cream.

He is so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so gay for this godamn alien furry


End file.
